


myosotis

by kuurou



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Inspired by Music, Language of Flowers, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ironi oh ironi, Sonic justru berharap Amy bisa segera melupakannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	myosotis

**Author's Note:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11947566/1/myosotis
> 
> Kaskus version : kask.us/ifi9D
> 
> Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA and Sonic Team
> 
> myosotis © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> NB :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

“ _Tebak siapa yang meneleponmu malam ini, hihi~_ ”

Dan Sonic bersumpah malam ini dia sudah membersihkan telinganya.

Pasalnya, beberapa menit yang lalu ponselnya berdering dengan menunjukkan _Private Number_ pada layarnya. Entah didorong rasa penasaran akan penelepon misteriusnya atau _diduga_ terkena efek samping melewati jam tidurnya, dia justru mengangkat telepon tersebut. Lebih kagetnya, penelepon misterius itu tak lain adalah Amy.

_Dirasuki jin jenis apa sih dia, sampai nekat meneleponnya malam-malam begini?!_

“Demi Tuhan, Amy, kau membuatku kaget, tahu!” gerutu Sonic seraya berkacak pinggangnya diiringi tawa pelan dari seberang sana, sukses dibuat sport jantung oleh yang bersangkutan.

“ _Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kok~_ ” timpal Amy di sela-sela tawanya yang belum berhenti, namun sepertinya tak membuat lawan bicaranya tenang secara batin maupun psikisnya.

“Dasar … kenapa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini? Ini sudah tengah malam, Amy. Pukul 11 malam!” tanya Sonic setengah berseru, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan khawatir bagi gadis bernuansa merah muda itu.

“ _Entah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin meneleponmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini …._ ”

_Oh, rupanya begitu …._

Begitulah yang terlontar dari batin seorang—atau malah seekor?—Sonic.

“Di mana kau sekarang?”

Hening.

“Amy? Kau ada di mana sekarang?”

" _… Kalau aku memberitahumu sekarang, nanti kau malah kaget seperti barusan …._ ”

Kedua alisnya sempat mengerut, menyangka lawan bicaranya _sengaja_ mengulur-ulurnya untuk masuk ke alur pikirannya. Tetapi pikirannya segera menyadarkannya, membuatnya tersadar bahwa Amy tak ingin membuatnya terkejut lagi seperti di awal percakapan mereka.

“ _Boleh aku berbicara sesuatu?_ ”

Ucapan lembut itu sukses membuat Sonic tersadar dari lamunannya, membuatnya buru-buru menimpali lawan bicaranya, “Kau ingin bicara soal apa?”

“ _Kau masih ingat sewaktu … satu tahun yang lalu itu, ‘kan? Sewaktu … kau mengajakku jalan-jalan itu._ ”

Muncullah rasa rindu yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya, tak dapat tertampung. Terasa begitu nyata— _vivid_ , itu kata sebagian orang—saat membayangkan dirinya dan Amy berjalan berdua. Masih ingat betul saat termanis tersebut, saat tangannya menggamit tangan landak merah muda itu sambil berjalan beriringan. Kontras dengan _kebiasaan_ mereka dulu, di mana Amy berlari di belakang seraya berteriak memanggil namanya sementara dirinya dengan acuh tak acuh berlari meninggalkannya.

Ah, sudah satu tahun rupanya.

“Oh … ya, waktu … kita pergi menonton film itu, bukan? Lalu sehabis dari sana kita membeli es kri—kuralat, _parfait_ di cafe, dan pulang bersama menjelang malam?” tanya Sonic dengan nada antusias, persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang bercerita dengan riangnya kepada ibunya.

“ _Kukira kau sudah lupa, biasanya kau ‘kan sering begitu._ ” Jawab Amy seraya tertawa kecil, disambut dengan suara tawa bernuansa _awkward_ ataupun dipaksakan dari seekor landak _cobalt blue_ itu. Seperti kata kebanyakan orang, _kenangan manis akan selalu tersimpan di dalam hati_.

“ _Oh ya aku ingat, waktu itu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ‘kan? Memangnya kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku?_ ”

Membulatlah kedua bulatan hijau toksis itu.

Sungguh, sebetulnya Sonic selalu mencoba melupakan kata-kata yang _rencananya_ ingin ia katakan kepada landak merah muda itu sejak setahun yang lalu, namun otaknya seakan bekerja tak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya karena setiap memikirkan Amy selalu terbayang saat dia berhasil mengatakan kata-kata itu. Padahal, sewaktu itu landak berbulatan hijau daun itu sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin dapat mengubah dunianya sedikit, dan dengan bodohnya ia justru gagal mengatakannya, terutama saat dia mengantarkan Amy ke stasiun waktu itu.

Rumit memang.

“Nnngg … haruskah aku mengatakan itu sekarang padamu? Nanti kau malah kaget …” tanya Sonic ragu mengutip kalimat yang diucapkan Amy sebelumnya, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya meski sebetulnya tak ada rasa gatal pada kepalanya itu.

Ia hanya ragu.

“ _Ayolah Sonic~ Katakan saja~ Aku tidak marah kok, serius._ ”

Ucapan tadi itu sukses meyakinkan landak biru itu yang kini menarik napas panjang, bersiap mengatakan kalimat _sakral_ tersebut.

“… Amy … aku mencintaimu.”

Sekali lagi, hening.

“ _Ma-maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?_ ”

“Amy Rose, aku, mencintaimu, titik.”

Dan Sonic langsung membayangkan landak merah muda itu bersorak riang setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi.

“ _… Kau … tidak berbohong kepadaku ‘kan, Sonic?_ ” kali ini giliran Amy yang bertanya ragu kepada Sonic tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, membuat landak biru itu sedikit kecewa mengetahui respons yang didapatnya malah berbanding terbalik dengan bayangannya.

“Astaga Tuhan … Amy, aku serius!! Bahkan aku tidak tertawa saat mengatakan itu barusan!!” jawab Sonic yang mencoba meyakinkan Amy yang kini berbisik riang.

“ _Tapi Sonic, kupikir … aku tidak perlu membalas perasaanmu tadi._ ”

_Eh? Apa?_

“ _Karena aku yakin, kau pasti tahu perasaanku kepadamu._ ”

Terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, Sonic menghela napasnya. Dipikirkan ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan kalimat itu kepada landak berbulatan hijau _seafoam_ itu, _thanks for Amy_ , kini dia berhasil mengatakan kalimat-yang-tadinya-ingin-ia-lupakan-seumur-hidup-itu.

“ _Aku benar, ‘kan?_ ”

Ya, Amy memang benar.

Sonic memang tahu—sangat tahu malah—kalau Amy mencintai dirinya.

“Ya, aku tahu, Amy … aku tahu.”

Oh Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya lalu berteriak gembira karena bebannya berkurang sedikit ataupun ingin mencubiti pipinya untuk mengetahui dirinya sudah terjun bebas ke dunia mimpi.

_Ini, benar-benar bukan mimpi, Sonic …_

“ _Kalau begitu … sekarang boleh aku beritahu keberadaanku?_ ” tanya Amy—dengan nada riangnya—yang sukses membuat Sonic bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

“Baguslah, aku penasaran dengan keberadaanmu. Beritahu aku di mana kau sekarang.”

“ _Pertama, cek di luar jendela kamarmu_.” Titah Amy kepada Sonic yang kini berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan menyibak tirai biru yang menutupinya.

“Kedua?”

“ _Kedua … lihat ke arah telepon umum di jalan seberang rumahmu_.”

Dan bulu kuduk Sonic seketika berdiri bersamaan dengan membulatnya kedua iris hijau daun itu.

Tentu saja, karena saat ini ia justru melihat gagang telepon umum di jalan seberang sana terlihat melayang-layang sendiri, persis seperti sedang digunakan oleh seseorang yang sedang menelepon. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, gagang telepon itu tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri menuju telepon umum itu seakan menutup telepon.

“Halo?! Amy?! Kau tidak bercan—“

Hanya bunyi panjang yang menyahutnya.

Terbujur lemas di tempat tidurnya, ditutupinya kedua matanya dengan lengannya sementara dadanya bergerak naik turun begitu cepatnya.

“… Si bodoh itu ….”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu tahun Sonic menyukai bunga biru kecil itu.

Masih diingatnya kali pertama ia memberikan buket bunga itu untuk Amy meski tahu landak merah muda itu tak akan bisa membalas pemberiannya, meski tahu landak berbulatan bak _jade_ itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Sonic memberikan hadiah untuknya.

Setidaknya ia sudah memberikan hadiah berkesan untuk Amy.

Beberapa jam yang lalu landak biru itu berkelana di toko bunga untuk mencari bunga biru itu, dan sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam bus dengan sebuket _forget-me-not_ di tangan. Dilihatnya awan berarak menghiasi langit sore dari jendela bus lalu mengalihkannya pada rel kereta yang berada di samping jalan, membuatnya menghela napas saat menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Kedua mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah tiang listrik yang berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan, berhiaskan rangkaian bunga dan beberapa boneka.

Ah, spontan Sonic menepuk keningnya, teringat kalau hari ini tepat setahun terjadinya sebuah kecelakaan kereta di sana.

Ingat betul betapa mengerikannya kecelakaan itu, ingat betul betapa kacau hatinya saat—

—oh, rupanya Sonic segera menggeleng cepat, tak ingin memikirkan kecelakaan itu lagi.

Tangannya merogoh saku _navy blue hoodie jacket_ nya, mengeluarkan ponsel—yang terhubung dengan kabel _earphone_ birunya—dari dalam sana, hanya untuk menghela napas sambil melepaskan _earphone_ dari kedua telinganya. Dimasukkannya kembali ponsel itu ke saku jaket saat berdiri pertanda dirinya sudah semakin dekat dengan tujuannya.

Bus mulai berhenti perlahan saat Sonic berjalan menuju ambang pintu bus yang kini terbuka, menampilkan gerbang besar nan megah bernuansa kelam di depannya. Mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya, landak _cobalt blue_ itu melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus sementara buket _forget-me-not_ ia pegang erat. Suara besi berdecit menyambutnya takkala Sonic mendorong sedikit pintu gerbang besi tersebut untuk menerobos masuk.

Dapat terlihat ia mendengak, gumpalan putih cerah bak kapas itu sekarang ternodai dengan sentuhan abu-abu di beberapa bagian, membuatnya segera berjalan cepat menuju tujuannya. Meski ratusan—tidak, ribuan bebatuan seakan memandang dingin tetap tak membuat Sonic mundur dari tujuannya. Kedua bulatan hijau itu terus menyapu keadaan di sekitarnya, langkahnya semakin cepat seakan dirinya dikejar sekelompok makhluk astral.

Dan langkahnya terhenti.

“Hai, Amy … lihat siapa yang datang hari ini.”

Tepat di depan sebuah makam dengan nama _sang lawan bicara_ tertampang pada nisannya.

Tersenyum getir, disapukannya makam Amy dengan tangannya dari daun-daun yang berguguran, lalu diletakkannya buket bunga biru nan kecil di depan nisan sebelum berjongkok di sampingnya.

“Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu langsung seperti ini?” tanya Sonic dengan senyum getir yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sayang, ia seakan bermonolog berhubung yang diajak bicara sudah _menghilang_ dari dunia dan tak ada cara logis untuk mengembalikannya. Desiran angin lembut nan dingin itu pun membalas pertanyaan landak biru itu yang kini tertawa kosong tanpa arti.

“Ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin …” ujar Sonic seraya menghela perlahan, “… kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanku, ya …?”

Hanya hening sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

“Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu, Amy?”

Sekali lagi, hanya hening.

“Amy, kalau aku boleh jujur … aku tidak mau kau memikirkanku terus-terusan.”

Gumpalan putih keabu-abuan itu kini semakin menutupi kanvas di atas sana, bersiap untuk membasahi bumi. Membuat landak berbulatan hijau toksis itu mengutuk dalam hati, mengutuki cuaca yang entah mengapa malah memperkuat suasana menyedihkan itu.

 _Hebat … hebat sekali._ Batin Sonic bernuansa sinis.

“Maksudku, aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi kumohon Amy …”

_Ayolah Sonic, tahan air matamu!!_

“… bisakah kau … lupakan aku … selamanya?”

Dan Sonic _sekali lagi_ bersumpah ia dapat membayangkan tetes-tetes air mata yang menghiasi wajah ayu Amy.

“Kumohon Amy, lupakan … aku, oke?” pinta Sonic lirih sembari berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir deras sementara senyuman tipis perlahan tercipta pada wajahnya.

Ironi oh ironi, Sonic justru berharap Amy bisa segera melupakannya. Begitu kontras dengan _forget-me-not_ yang ia jadikan hadiah untuk landak merah muda berbulatan bak _jade_ itu.

Sangat ironi.

Masih dengan senyuman tipisnya, landak biru itu segera bangkit dari posisinya, tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengecup puncak nisan Amy sembari berbisik, “Sekali lagi lupakan aku, oke?”

Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan peristirahatan terakhir Amy.

Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya kembali, mengeluarkan _earphone_ nya dan memasangkannya pada kedua telinganya sebelum menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ birunya.

**_Semoga cepat kau lupakan aku …_ **

Dipandangnya langit, mendapati rintik-rintik air membasahi bumi perlahan.

“Kau benar-benar cengeng, Amy. Sudah kubilang padamu, lupakan aku …”

Digigitnya pelan bibir bagian bawah, mencoba menahan kalimat _menyakitkan_ itu.

“… karena cukup aku saja yang sakit hati karena terus memikirkanmu.”

Tapi Sonic, kupikir … aku tidak perlu membalas perasaanmu tadi.


End file.
